superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Let's Learn to Play Together credits
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision * Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * "Sesame Street: Let's Learn to Play Together" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ted May * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Interactive Development: Glenda Revelle * Segments Directed by: Jon Stone * Writer: Nancy Sans * Segments Written by: Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Brian Muehl, Ed Christie, Mike Davis, Karen Prell, Bryant Young and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Alania Reed as Olivia * With a Special Appearance by: Cab Calloway * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Kermit Love and Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Connie Peterson * Songs by: Cab Calloway, Frank Froeba, Cheryl Hardwicke, Jack Palmer, Edward Marks, Sara Compton, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, Bruce Hart * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Art Director: Byron Taylor * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Angela Santomero, Cher Jung, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruthie Hiatt, Angela Santomero, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch * Assistant to the Producer: Danette De Sena * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video Engineers: Martins Gaujenieks, Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John R. Tierney * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Stagehands: Craig Evans * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Miekle, Ph.D. * Special Thanks to: Rob Madell, Al Hyslop, Cher Jung, Seth Meyers, Emily Swenson, Yvonne Doughty, Allison Glass, Andres Henriquez, Leslie Raicer, Larry Rackley Sesame Street Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:View-Master Interactive Vision Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Video Game Credits Category:End Credits Category:Muppets, Inc.